Please Don't
by deadlyfortune
Summary: "Por quanto tempo estava apaixonado por ele? Talvez estivesse desde criança, desde que ganharam o torneio juntos, desde a primeira vez que Nanase secou suas lágrimas. [...] O que poderia fazer para ter Haruka só para si?"


— Makoto.

O rapaz surpreendeu-se e foi obrigado a olhar para cima, tirando a atenção daquele livro intrigante. Estava sentado no sofá da sala e seus irmãos mais novos, Ren e Ran, estavam deitados no carpete assistindo televisão; um dos raros momentos em que as duas crianças ficavam quietas.

— O que houve, mãe? — perguntou. Sua mãe estava vestindo um bonito vestido azul, usava suas joias e tinha feito cachos no cabelo. Estava parecendo uma moça novamente. — Vai para algum lugar?

— Sim, na verdade. — respondeu. — Por isso eu queria saber se você poderia cuidar de seus irmãos enquanto eu e seu pai estamos fora. Você não vai sair agora, não é?

Makoto olhou pela vidraça, estava chovendo forte naquela manhã de domingo e a chuva não dava sinais de que diminuiria tão cedo. Naquele dia, Gou havia planejado um piquenique para observar as cerejeiras com os poucos membros do clube de natação, mas aquele clima não ajudava.

— Iria, mas acho que não vai dar. — ajeitou seus óculos de leitura — Está chovendo muito. Tem certeza que a senhora conseguirá sair?

A senhora suspirou, encolhendo os ombros.

— É aniversário da sua tia, você sabe como ela é. — franziu os lábios — Se não formos, ela fará um escândalo.

— Ah, entendo. — Makoto sorriu. — Tudo bem, ficarei aqui.

A mãe curvou-se e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Obrigada, querido. Qualquer coisa, nos ligue. — ela logo dirigiu-se aos mais novos, beijando-os na testa. — Mamãe sairá, meus amores. Voltamos à noite.

Depois de um pequeno protesto dos menores, seus pais conseguiram sair. Makoto levantou-se e foi até a mesinha perto da escada; pegou o telefone e começou a discar. Achou melhor ligar para os amigos, avisando da mudança de planos. Ligou para Gou primeiro, depois Rei e logo Nagisa, que conseguiu prendê-lo no telefone por mais tempo com pedidos para que fossem mesmo assim. Convenceu o loirinho depois de um certo esforço, remarcando o piquenique para a próxima semana.

Por último, ligou para Haruka.

— Alô? Haru-_chan_? — disse assim que o outro atendeu o telefone. — Olha, está chovendo muito, não vamos conseguir fazer o piquenique assim. É melhor remarcarmos.

— _Por quê? A chuva passará._ — Haru respondeu friamente.

— Sim, é verdade — tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes na própria camisa, prendendo o telefone no ombro. — Mas não posso sair hoje, preciso ficar em casa cuidando dos meus irmãos. Tudo bem fazermos isso na semana que vem, né? — ele ficou sem resposta. — Alô? — tirou o telefone da orelha. — Que estranho. Caiu...

Discou o número outra vez e esperou para que Nanase atendesse. Desligou depois de alguns segundos, talvez tentaria novamente mais tarde. Voltou para o sofá, seus irmãos brigavam pelo controle remoto e Makoto logo os repreendeu. Eles se comportaram, mas sabia que seria por pouco tempo. Deitou no sofá, curto demais para suas longas pernas, colocou os óculos de leitura e voltou ao seu livro; havia parado em uma parte bem interessante.

Assim passou alguns minutos, Tachibana mergulhado naquela estória de detetive. Estava em um ponto crucial da trama, pouco antes da descoberta do assassino. O rapaz inclinava-se um pouco para frente, achando que poderia ler melhor assim; uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Antes da cena mais importante, ouviu batidas fortes na porta e ele não conseguiu segurar um grito baixo e agudo, deixando o livro cair no chão.

Levantou-se e foi atender a porta. Quem diabos seria embaixo daquela chuva toda?

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Haruka.

— Haru...? O que você est...

Haruka apenas estendeu o braço, segurando um _bentô _a poucos centímetros do rosto do Mako_. _Estava completamente encharcado, ele não havia se preocupado em trazer um guarda-chuva.

— Eu já tinha feito o lanche. — disse o rapaz com a costumeira indiferença na face.

Makoto passou algum tempo encarando Haruka com uma expressão engraçada.

— Entre logo. — falou enquanto passava a mão na testa. Àquela altura já deveria estar acostumado com as maluquices do melhor amigo. — Vai pegar um resfriado assim.

Ele entrou, tirou os sapatos e o outro fechou a porta. Makoto correu para pegar uma toalha, voltando poucos segundos depois. Jogou a toalha em cima de Haruka e começou a secar seu cabelo.

— Ah, você não muda mesmo! Custava ter me avisado? — esfregava a toalha rapidamente na cabeça do amigo, embaraçando seus fios negros e fazendo com que gotículas respingassem por todos os lados. — Ou pelo menos ter vindo com um guarda-chuva?! — fechava os olhos enquanto falava. Os sermões de Makoto não eram nem um pouco alarmantes, sua voz era gentil e ele ficava um pouco engraçado quando estava com raiva. — Olhe só pra você agora! Eu vou ter que secar o chão depois que você andar encharcado por aí!

Haruka o calou, empurrando-o com uma mão. Tirou a toalha de sua cabeça.

— Eu posso me secar sozinho. — afirmou.

Makoto ficou mudo, observando Haru com um olhar triste.

Ele tinha feito aquilo de novo.

Fora recentemente que Tachibana havia descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Nanase. Achava que fosse apenas carinho já que eles são amigos há muito tempo, mas com a volta inesperada do Rin, um sentimento estranho começou a aflorar dentro de si e de uma hora para outra, sentia ciúmes e seu coração apertava ao lado dele. Porém, decidiu ignorar essa confusão que formava em sua mente; sabia que era só uma paixonite ridícula e logo tudo voltaria ao normal.

Mas não conseguia se controlar perto de Haru e acabava fazendo coisas estranhas e embaraçosas. Ele já começava a desconfiar.

Ran estava assistindo televisão tranquilamente, ao ouvir a conversa dos dois, virou a cabeça para ver.

— Oh, Haru-_chan_ está aqui! — disse Ran com um grande sorriso, batendo no ombro do irmão menor.

A garotinha levantou-se, correndo até os dois, Ren a seguiu. Ran jogou-se em Haruka, abraçando-o.

— Anh... Oi. — falou Haruka, evidentemente incomodado, tentando afastar a criança. Makoto já havia notado que a irmã menor tinha uma pequena queda por Haru.

— Aaah, Haru_–chan_ tem um _bentô_! — Ren estendeu as mãozinhas, contente. — Trouxe algo gostoso pra nós?

— Ei! Não peça a comida dos outros! — exclamou o irmão mais velho.

— Está tudo bem. — Haruka entregou sua marmita para os gêmeos. — Podem ficar.

Os pequenos ficaram animados como nunca, abrindo o _bentô_ imediatamente. Depararam-se com uma cavalinha assada quase por inteira dentro da marmita e fizeram uma careta imediatamente.

— Por que você só come peixe...? — Makoto perguntou com um rosto de decepção.

Haruka ignorou seus comentários, subindo as escadas rapidamente.

— Ei! Aonde você está indo? — Tachibana o seguiu escada à cima.

Nanase entrou no quarto de Makoto casualmente, naquele cubículo apertado porém muito organizado. Foi até o armário, abrindo-o e analisando as roupas.

— O que... — não conseguiu terminar a frase, o moreno havia tirado a camisa molhada e jogando-a no rosto de Makoto.

Quando conseguiu tirá-la, Tachibana deparou-se com o amigo seminu, vestindo uma camisa que havia pego de seu armário. A vestiu sem pedir permissão, ficando um pouco larga em seu corpo. Logo começou a desabotoar sua calça jeans, não antes de direcionar o olhar para Makoto que estava visivelmente constrangido.

— Vire-se. — falou o moreno, indicando com o dedo.

O outro tentou falar algo, porém nada foi entendido corretamente. Virou-se, encarando a porta com os braços firmemente cruzados no peito; um rubor espalhou-se por seu rosto. Ouviu a roupa molhada cair no chão assim como o som do zíper sendo puxado.

— Pode virar. — anunciou.

Agora Haruka vestia as roupas do amigo: Uma camisa amarela e uma bermuda cinza.

— De novo, por que você não veio com um guarda-chuva? — Tachibana suspirou.

Os dois sentaram-se na cama, ficando em total silêncio por alguns segundos. Makoto fitou a chuva escorrer pela vidraça.

— O que faremos? — perguntou — Essa chuva não vai passar assim tão cedo.

Haru não respondeu, analisando rapidamente o quarto do amigo. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar: A mesa de estudos organizada, seus livros em ordem alfabética, o uniforme escolar perfeitamente alinhado para o dia seguinte, mas Haruka fez o favor de desarrumar seu armário. Nada diferente naquele quarto tão simples, porém um_Playstation 2_, logo abaixo à mesinha que carregava a televisão velha, chamou sua atenção.

— Hm?

Pegou um dos controles, fitando-o com certa nostalgia.

— Ah, sim — Makoto sorriu — Achei-o recentemente no armário dos meus pais. Ainda funciona — pegou o outro controle e se virou para o amigo com seu sorriso gentil — Quer jogar?

E assim se passaram, pelo menos, uma hora. Os dois imersos no jogo de luta favorito enquanto crianças, relembrando dos dias em que cabulavam aula para passar a tarde inteira jogando. Naquele momento, era como se nada tivesse mudado; naquela partida, os dois voltaram a ter dez anos.

Eles não precisavam de muito para se sentirem confortáveis. A amizade dos dois sempre fora algo muito fraternal, preferiam ficar em casa jogando e comendo comida caseira, enquanto conversavam sobre tudo e todos. Os dois sentiam uma imensa sensação de paz quando estavam juntos e não conseguiriam viver separados; Nagisa brincava, dizendo que os dois eram um velho casal. Não que o relacionamento deles era muito diferente disso, estavam "casados" a, pelo menos, oito anos. Makoto era o porto seguro de Haruka.

Haruka era o _lar_ de Makoto.

Por quanto tempo estava apaixonado por ele? Talvez estivesse desde criança, desde que ganharam o torneio juntos, desde a primeira vez que Nanase secou suas lágrimas. Nunca havia notado aquilo, afinal, eles sempre foram melhores amigos. Mas, com a volta repentina de Rin, corria o risco de perdê-lo. E sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Haru, podia ler no rosto do amigo toda vez que ele e Rin encontravam-se.

Então, mesmo inconscientemente, ele foi afastando-se. Ainda mantinha a rotina dos dois: iam para a escola e treinavam juntos, mas a parte emocional ia se distanciando cada vez mais; Policiava-se para não mimar muito o amigo ou assustá-lo com um carinho exagerado que era uma característica sua. Ele não era mais o único no coração de Haru e aquilo o machucava imensamente. Por isso, preparava-se cada vez mais para o momento em que os dois iriam para caminhos diferentes.

O que poderia fazer para ter Haruka só para si?

— Ganhei. — disse o moreno com um sorriso que pareceu durar apenas um milésimo. Olhou para o amigo, preocupado. — Está tudo bem?

Makoto havia parado de jogar por alguns segundos, fitando o chão.

— Anh? — fora arrancado de seus próprios pensamentos. — Ah, sim. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. — foi obrigado a sorrir.

Haru não se daria por satisfeito com aquilo, sabia que algo estava errado com o amigo.

— Vamos jogar outro jogo. — falou.

Desta vez, eles realmente perderam a noção do tempo. Pararam quando Makoto se lembrou de seus irmãos, trazendo-os para o quarto junto com eles para que pudesse vigiá-los melhor. Os pequenos acabaram pegando no sono e os dois amigos continuaram a jogar.

Até que o barulho dos freios e do portão da frente se abrindo anunciou que seus pais haviam voltado. Acordou as crianças que foram imediatamente até os recém-chegados.

— Olha, parou de chover. — comentou Tachibana, parecendo até surpreso demais com o fim da chuva.

Ainda escorria algumas gotículas de água pela vidraça, eram por volta das cinco horas e o céu tinha uma bonita coloração alaranjada. O silêncio reinou por algum tempo.

— Makoto — disse o moreno — Quer ir ver as cerejeiras agora?

— Anh? — virou-se para o outro, tirando os óculos — Só nós dois? — Haruka nada falou, apenas limitou-se a fitá-lo com os olhos azuis indiferentes de sempre. Makoto abriu um sorriso; um calor espalhando-se pelo peito. Sabia qual lugar Nanase pretendia ir — Está bem.

Calçaram os sapatos rapidamente e saíram. O lugar onde moravam sempre fora muito tranquilo, sendo habitado mais comumente por pessoas de mais idade e não havia ninguém vagando por aquelas ruelas estreitas e molhadas. Não demoraram para chegar na rua principal do bairro e poucos carros passavam por ali; Os dois sentiam a brisa fria que vinha do oceano, naquele momento com um magnífico azul contrastando com o laranja do céu. O trajeto era feito em quase absoluto silêncio, quebrado apenas por Makoto que tentava iniciar uma conversa desesperadamente, na qual Haruka respondia com apenas uma palavra ou o deixava sem resposta alguma.

Depois de certo tempo, chegaram a um jardim público repleto de cerejeiras. Era um campo aberto e belíssimo e, por causa da chuva, não havia ninguém ali além dos dois. Caminharam um pouco mais ao sul do jardim, passando por diversas cerejeiras, mas eles estavam a procura de uma em especial. Acharam a árvore quase escondida, era a menor do local e não estava completamente florida, porém tinha um significado especial para os amigos.

Sentaram-se na grama molhada, não ligando se aquilo mancharia suas roupas.

— Ei, Haru-_chan_. — Tachibana carregava um bonito sorriso nostálgico — Você se lembra da primeira vez que viemos aqui, não é?

— Sim. — concordou em voz baixa.

Eles, junto com Nagisa e Rin, costumavam fazer piqueniques embaixo daquela árvore; fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que estiveram ali.

A primeira vez que conheceram aquele esconderijo foi durante uma visita ao jardim, os dois ainda estavam no Ginásio. Enquanto as outras crianças faziam piqueniques e brincavam, Haru procurava por seu amigo que havia se separado da turma. Encontrou-o naquele lugar escondido, abraçando suas pernas e chorando silenciosamente.

— _Makoto!_ — o pequeno Haru veio até ele — _O que houve?_

Mako levantou a cabeça, secando as lágrimas. Seu uniforme estava sujo de lama.

— _Eles me chamaram de aberração de novo_. — disse com a voz fina e trêmula.

O garoto sempre fora alto, cresceu antes do normal e era maior do que todos os seus colegas de classe. Por isso, algumas crianças pegavam pesado com ele, chamando-o de gigante, monstro e derivados. E quando descobriram que, apesar do seu tamanho, Makoto nunca machucaria ninguém, começaram com as agressões físicas. Haruka já estava cansado de ver o melhor amigo assim, mas o outro tinha um grande coração e sempre o impedia de fazer algo. Entretanto, sua paciência já tinha chegado ao fim.

O moreno nada falou, apenas virando e correndo para a mesma direção de onde viera. Makoto ficou alguns segundos tentando raciocinar até que entendeu o que ele faria e correu atrás, tentando impedi-lo. Haru foi até um pequeno grupo de amigos e deu o soco mais forte que podia no garoto que mais implicava com Mako.

O pequeno Tachibana ficou sem ação, em choque com tal cena. Mas um sorriso tímido brotou em seus lábios ao encontrar os olhos azuis e determinados de Haru.

Toda a história veio à mente de Makoto que apenas suspirou.

— Depois daquilo eles nunca mais me xingaram. — comentou.

Haru jogou os braços levemente para trás, apoiando-se nas mãos enquanto admirava a árvore.

— Você era um bebê chorão. — fitou-o por um segundo — E você não mudou nada.

— _Eu não sou um bebê chorão! _— exclamou, sua voz desafinou um pouco.

Makoto continuava falando aquilo desde criança. Realmente, ele não tinha mudado muito.

Perderam mais trinta minutos em uma conversa nostálgica, o céu já havia escurecido, mas eles não pareceram dar sinais de que iriam embora dali cedo. Quando o estoque de histórias antigas e engraçadas acabou, Makoto finalmente perguntou algo que estava o incomodando desde que chegara ali.

No tronco da árvore, havia "_fighting" _escrito com algum tipo de navalha. Fora feito por Rin, um mês antes de partir para Austrália.

— Haru — respirou fundo — Você falou com Rin depois das Municipais?

Makoto prestou atenção no amigo, viu que ele tinha ficado abalado com a pergunta.

Num ato infantil que pareceu adorável aos olhos de Makoto, Haruka encolheu as pernas, colocando o queixo nos joelhos.

— Não. — respondeu.

— Hm. — tombou a cabeça pro lado — Me preocupa o quanto ele tenha mudado. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto ele estava na Austrália?

O outro nada respondeu.

— Lembra desse dia? — apontou para o tronco marcado — Estávamos todos tão eufóricos, tínhamos acabado de sair do treino e decidimos fazer um piquenique. — riu baixo — Rin-_kun_ estava tão animado que marcou essa árvore. Lembro-me que naquele dia, ele...

— Não quero mais falar sobre Rin. — disse Haruka, levantando-se abruptamente. — Vamos pra casa.

Sabia que ele ficaria assim, sabia que Rin tinha um impacto enorme em Haru. Tantos sentimentos confusos representados naqueles olhos azuis e Makoto sabia quais eram perfeitamente.

Levantou-se, seguindo o rapaz que ia apressadamente. Os dois fizeram o trajeto de volta para casa em silêncio com Haruka passos à frente. Durante os poucos minutos, a mente de Makoto estava sendo bombardeada com dúvidas. Precisava fazer algo.

Parou bruscamente no meio da rua, já estavam bem perto de sua casa.

— Haruka. — chamou-o. O moreno surpreendeu-se, era raro ouvir o amigo chamando-o pelo nome completo. Virou-se e encontrou um Makoto diferente, com os olhos sérios e tristes como nunca. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Você sente algo pelo Rin? — foi simples e direto. Por um momento, o Makoto tímido e cauteloso fora totalmente esquecido.

Aquela pergunta o atravessou como uma lança. Na verdade, nem ele sabia nitidamente quais eram seus sentimentos. Achava que o que sentia por Matsuoka era ódio, mas começava a duvidar de si mesmo desde o torneio municipal.

"Nunca mais nadarei com você", foram as palavras do rival e aquilo fez Nanase perder seu chão; a ideia de nunca mais competir com Rin aterrorizou-o mais do que deveria. Não sabia se aquilo caracterizava algo mais profundo, porém desejava cegamente encontrar Rin outra vez. Não sabia para quê, exatamente, só sabia que precisava vê-lo.

— Está perguntando asneiras de novo. — com o olhar raivoso para o chão, Haru voltou a trilhar seu caminho.

Makoto apertou o passo, logo segurando o pulso do amigo.

— Estou falando sério. — o outro fora surpreendido novamente, Mako não costumava ser tão intenso. Tachibana desviou os olhos, já sentia o coração pulsar como se fosse sair do seu peito. — Você... — estava prestes a falar algo tão bobo, mas não tinha palavra melhor. — Você _gosta_ do Rin?

Haruka não demorou tanto para responder como da outra vez.

— Não — mentiu e soltou-se, voltando a caminhar.

— Haruka. — um arrepio correu pela espinha do moreno quando ouviu a voz de Makoto daquela forma novamente. — Por favor, me ouça.

Nanase já estava apreensivo. Virou-se de novo.

— Eu iria contar-lhe no festival da semana passada, mas não tive tempo — aproximou-se em passos lentos, ficando frente a frente com o rapaz. Seu rosto tomado pelo vermelho, estava tão nervoso que duvidou que as pernas poderiam sustentá-lo de verdade. Entretanto, não via hora melhor. Precisava tirar aquilo do peito imediatamente. — Haru — fitou-o nos olhos, poderia ver que o outro estava tão assustado quanto ele. As lágrimas já se formavam, sentia como se o nervosismo iria matá-lo de verdade. —_Eu te amo._

Ouviu aquilo e pareceu tão tolo._ Amar_ é uma palavra forte, _gostar_ é uma palavra vaga, mas não tinha uma palavra certa para descrever o que sentia.

O moreno ficou apático, não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— Eu acho que o amo desde o dia que pisamos naquele jardim pela primeira vez, desde a primeira vez que você me defendeu. E você nunca saiu do meu coração. — mordeu os lábios — Ser apenas seu amigo bastava para mim, mas eu sei que eu posso te perder a qualquer momento — levou a mão até a testa, desviando o olhar para o chão. Era como se as palavras viessem automaticamente à sua boca — Eu nunca quis me separar de você, na verdade, nunca quis estar com alguém tanto quanto quero estar com você. — aproximou-se ainda mais, lançando os braços longos em volta de Haruka e puxando-o para um abraço amoroso. — Eu sei que eu nunca vou ser correspondido. — sussurrou, os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos do menor — Mas eu te amo, Haru-chan. — sentia-se melhor do que nunca com ele nos seus braços. Podia sentir, só naquele momento, que ele lhe pertencia. — Como nunca amei ninguém. — apertou-o ainda mais.

Haru passou um bom tempo sem piscar os olhos, com a cabeça zonza e respiração pesada. Enterrou o rosto na camisa de Makoto. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar. Sua mente explodia, seu coração acelerava. Imaginar-se longe dele era torturante, não conseguiria ficar sem as palavras do amigo ou seus sorrisos gentis, até mesmo de suas ações superprotetoras e exageradas. O amava profundamente.

Mas não da mesma maneira que amava Rin.

— Haru — disse Makoto em sua voz gentil — Você está chorando?

Haruka agarrava-se às roupas do mais alto, as lágrimas caíam como nunca antes.

— Me desculpa. — falou, a voz trêmula e banhada pelas lágrimas.

— O quê? — afastou-o para ver seu rosto.

— Me desculpa. — repetiu, as bochechas avermelhadas e molhadas. — Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não consigo... — sua voz falhou, levou a costa da mão até os lábios, tentando impedir a si mesmo de falar algo.

Makoto silenciou-se, sentindo como se o peito acabasse de ser perfurado. Palavras não eram necessárias ali, poderia imaginar a confusão que se formava dentro de Haruka. Sabia da sua escolha e estava esperando por ela.

Sempre foi Rin. Sempre.

— Es...Está tudo bem. — apressou-se em dizer antes que Haru falasse algo — Por favor, não chore. — passou o polegar pelo rosto do outro. Vê-lo assim o machucava ainda mais — Eu nunca vou ocupar um lugar tão grande no seu coração como ele. Eu entendo isso, só não quero te ver assim novamente— colocou dois dedos abaixo do queixo de Nanase, beijando-o. Não havia língua, não havia luxúria, apenas um toque carinhoso de lábios. — Te ver feliz é a única coisa que importa para mim. — Makoto esforçou-se ao máximo para presenteá-lo com um sorriso honesto, mas foi acompanhado de olhos tristes.

Makoto despediu-se casualmente, como sempre fizera. Haruka ficou desamparado, não conseguia se mover, ainda tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido. Tentou, inutilmente, esclarecer seus sentimentos, mas aquilo não seria resolvido rapidamente. Virou-se e viu Makoto voltando para casa. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de correr para abraçá-lo, porém não conseguiria fazer aquilo com Rin ocupando sua mente.

Tachibana entrou, tirou os sapatos e cumprimentou a família normalmente. Subiu e foi só quando ficou completamente sozinho no quarto que deixou as lágrimas caírem.


End file.
